The return of Tris Prior
by i.divergent.turtle
Summary: Tris left Tobias 3 years ago for cheating on her, but when she returns as one of the nation's biggest pop stars, how will her life change in Dauntless? Will she take Tobias back? Will she forgive him? How will everyone react to her appearing again? Please read- story is better than summary! T for Tris...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to start a new story for a little while. I don't know how long this one will be but hopefully reasonably long. For anyone wondering about my other story 'Life Must Go On', I will be continuing it but would like some more reviews before I write the next chapter, please. This story is one where Tris had left Tobias because he had cheated on her but I will mix it up with lots of twists along the way. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please review. Thanks. So let's start the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (Btw- if anyone has done a story like this before(which I have read a few) I give you credit for any parts of the plot line similar to yours)**

_Christina Pov_

I can't believe it-I'm pregnant! I'm so happy because Will and I have wanted a baby for a while now. I can't wait to tell everyone the good news, but I really wish Tris was here right now because we would be able to talk about everything; just like we used to. I miss her so much because, although I have other close friends, she was the closest. I wonder where she is right at this moment. I still worry about her even though it has been 3 years since she left the Dauntless compound. She didn't tell me much about why she left, but did say that she had caught Four and Gemma (one of the best looking dauntless women) making out in the training room. I understand why she left but still hope that one day she will come back.

_Flashback_

_I am walking through the pit with Will, looking in all of the shop windows, as we make our way to the coffee shop. As I look over at Will, I notice Tris running through the crowd with tears streaming down her cheeks. I am so shocked that I almost let her get passed me without stopping her but managed to grab her arm. She turns to look at me and starts to sob loudly. I pull her into a hug and let her cry for a while. When she is pretty much finished she sighs and pulls back. _

"_Tris, what happened? Why are you crying?" I ask her worriedly._

"_I saw F-Four a-and Gemma in the training room…making out. The worst part was that he saw me but carried on." She says as her bottom lip quivers and fat tears roll down her face again. I hug her once more and Will joins in too. _

"_So what are you going to do now? You can come and stay with me and Will if you want?"_

"_No, thanks but I need to get away from this place for a bit. I don't know where I will go but I know I can't stay here anymore." I nod because I understand and would do the same if I was in her position._

"_Well I guess this is good bye… for now anyway." She says with a sad smile. We hug again and she turns around and walks back towards her apartment. I didn't realise before, but I have salty tears on my cheeks and this makes me feel very angry towards Four. I start to walk in the direction of the training room with Will by my side._

"_What are you gonna do?" He says with a curious expression on his face._

"_Give him a piece of my mind" I reply with an angry growl. We arrive at the training room and fling the door open. Four looks up at me and Will, whilst Gemma jups off the table and walks out with a satisfied smirk. Four looks guiltily at us and tries to defend himself as to why he was making out with Gemma. Will tries to restrain me as I throw a punch towards Fours face and knee him in the groin. I seem to have caught him off guard as he didn't block the hits and goes down to the floor with wide eyes and a bleeding nose._

"_No one, and I mean no one, hurts my best friend!" I hiss at him with all of the venom I can. "Thanks to you she has left the compound and won't be coming back." _

"_Dude that was not cool! You can't hurt Tris and not expect consequences. What were you thinking?!" Will shouts in Four's face. I turn around and walk towards the door "Oh don't expect to sit with us at lunch anymore either" I call over my shoulder to him. Only now does it seem to klick that Tris is really gone and she may not even come back. I let more tears fall down my face a that thought._

_End of flashback_

I really hope that one day Tris does actually come back. I wonder what she is up to right now…

_Tris Pov_

I get up and shower just before my alarm goes off. I have been dreading this day for a long time. I knew that one day I would have to return to Dauntless but I always hoped it would never come around. Looking in my closet I decide to wear tight high-waisted black jeans, a black tank top, a leather jacket with gold and silver studs on the shoulders and black platform heels. I wouldn't normally wear some of the stuff I do now if I was back in Dauntless because I would be too shy to show my body properly.

Christina always tried to tell me that I had a perfect body and that she was envious of me, But I always brushed it off and refused to believe it. Thinking of Christina makes me smile a sad smile. I miss her so much but today I will be going back so hopefully I will see her. I wonder if she has got married to Will and has kids? Or is she still with Will? The last time I saw her was 3 years ago today- just after I caught Tobias and Gemma in the training room. That memory hurts and I try not to smudge my makeup with my tears. I won't think about him because I will only work myself up over nothing worth my time anymore.

After I have finished getting dressed, I wake Kitty and help her to get dressed too. Our bags are all packed and we make our way down the large staircase of our house, ready to leave. Jeremy, our driver, gets the car and parks it outside the front steps. You see, being one of the biggest singer/songwriters of today, comes with luxuries and a lot of money. I don't like all of the pampering but my love for singing outweighs the cons of Kitty and I's situation. Even though I am a busy and hardworking person, I still make time to spend with my gorgeous little 3 year old, who isn't a spoilt brat like other celebrity's children I know.

We climb into the car, after placing the bags in the trunk, and speed of towards the Dauntless compound. I am dreading seeing Tobias again, I just don't trust myself to do the sensible thing if he tries to get close to me again. Heck! He might even be married or have another girlfriend for all I know. I did miss my friends though so I will be able to see them and catch up with all I have missed out on over the past 3 years.

We pull up at the compound and the guards take my luggage to my apartment, whilst Kitty and I decide to enter by jumping into the net. I still don't like people taking things and doing everything for me but however hard I try to stop them, they insist that I just 'sit back and enjoy my time here'. I hate feeling like I am burdening people but I guess there is nothing I can do about it.

We clamber out of the net and jump onto the hard dusty ground of the compound. "Kitty, we are home" I whisper to her with a big smile on my face. She looks at me and mirrors my actions with genuine happiness. She looks like Tobias in many ways: she has the same eyes and hair, parts of his personality and strength. She also has my nose, lips and stubbornness, which every time I see makes me smile.

We walk slowly along the dark tunnels listening to the shouts and laughter coming from in front of us. "Mommy, what's all that noise?" Kitty asks me with a confused face. I check my watch, smile and look back to her.

"That Kitty, is the sound of lunch" I say with a big smirk. I hold out my hand and she takes it as we walk into the cafeteria…

**Let me know what you think of this so far I know there isn't a lot of it yet but review if you would like me to post chapter 2 (It is already written). Thanks xx**

** .turtle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2. Thank you for all of the reviews, I wasn't sure if anyone would like this story or not but thank you so much for all of the encouragement. Shout out to xxfluffedxx for being my first reviewer (your comment made me laugh too :) ) **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters (Btw- if anyone has done a story like this before (which I have read a few) I give you credit for any parts of the plot line similar to yours)**

Tris Pov

I swing the doors open with a woosh and take in the sight before me. Everyone is laughing and joking, throwing food or stuffing their faces with dauntless cake. I hear a small giggle and look down at Kitty, who has a grin plastered across her cute little face.

"This looks like fun. Come on Mommy!" With that she drags me into the cafeteria. We make our way over to the food line and grab some cake because I have missed it since I left. Think about it- 3 years without dauntless cake! Torture! I reach down and pick Kitty up, placing her on my hip, the take our two plates in my free hands.

"Where are we gonna sit Mommy, I don't know anyone here." I hear a little whisper in my right ear.

"Don't worry Kitty. I know lots of these people" I say to her, whilst scanning the cafeteria for my group of friends. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming back today because I thought it would be a surprise. A sudden worry pops into my head- what I they don't recognise me? I mean I look completely different than 3 years ago, I have a kid and I'm a pop star… I guess we will just have to wait and see. I notice them on our usual table, all gathered around Christina and Will. I wonder what's happened.

I make my way over to the table getting a few looks and gasps as I walk past them-they must recognise me. I just continue walking with purpose towards my friends; keeping my head down. As I arrive at the table I decide to sit in my old place, that isn't occupied, and everyone turns to look at me.

"Excuse me, but that seat is for our friend, so I'm sorry you can't sit here" Uriah says solemnly. I smirk and pull off my sunglasses I was currently wearing.

"Uri! How could you not remember me?! Your good friend! What tragedy!" I say dramatically, with mock hurt. He gasps and runs round the table, engulfing me in a huge bear hug. I squeal as everyone else does the same.

"Mommy who are these people?" I hear Kitty ask me after everyone has settled down.

"Well, sweetie, these are Mommy's friends. This is your Auntie Christina, Uncle Will, Auntie Marlene and Uncle Uriah" I say as I point to each one in turn. Uriah squats down beside Kitty and not so quietly whispers in her ear.

"But between you and me, I'm the best" She giggles and nods her head with a big smile. We all talk until near the end of lunch, and I found out that Christina and Will are expecting a baby, Marlene and Uriah are engaged, Shauna and Zeke are married with a 1 year old daughter and Tobias is just the same as he was before I arrived at Dauntless, 4 years ago- miserable. I'm glad I came back to Dauntless, not because I'm touring, but because it is my real true home. I feel as though I should bring Kitty up here because she really fits in with her stubborn attitude and fierce strength for a 3 year old.

I check the clock on the wall and see that it is time to kick off my tour with a surprise concert in the cafeteria. I lean across the tabe and whisper to everyone what I have planned. They all nod along and sit back to watch the show unfold. Someone runs up behind my and passes me a microphone. I step up onto the table as the music starts to play my newest song Jump (A/N: this song is by Rihanna so I take no credit for it). The lights go off and everyone cheers as a red spotlight focuses on me. As the song kicks in I start to sing.

Tell me that you love me when you know you don't love me  
But I guess I guess I guess it's all good

I find Tobias' face in the crowd and sing the first verse looking him dead in the eyes. Zeke sits next to him and cheers when he realises it's me.

You can play the game, I'ma still do my thing  
Ain't no better way for it to be put  
When you do them other girls I bet they be wondering  
Why you always call my name  
You think I'm gonna wait around  
I ain't got all day

I start to walk along my table and step onto another one. 

You don't need another lover  
Don't you let it go  
I already got it covered,  
Let the others know 

I stand still and the lights star flashing blue, green and red as the chorus starts.

If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it  
If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,

My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it 

I start dancing on the table with my backing dancers either side of me.

Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump... 

I walk up to Tobias and squat down in front of him; singing to him. His eyes widen as it clicks that I'm Tris. His mouth goes agape and I shut it before standing up and walk onto another table.

Think I give a damn, boy don't you know who I am?  
I ain't running around chasing no dude  
Think somebody else like me gon' come around  
Boy you got it misunderstood  
Put it in your face but you're actin' all scared  
Like you can't recognize a good thing  
Now that you got a chance  
Tell me what it's gon' be?

You don't need another lover  
Don't you let it go  
I already got it covered,  
Let the others know

If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it  
If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it

Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump... 

I keep dancing and singing.

If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it  
If you want it let's do it  
Ride it, my pony,  
My saddle is waitin',  
Come and, jump on it

Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump on it, jump-jump on it  
Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump, jump, jump on it  
Jump on it, jump-jump on it

As the music fades away, the lights come back on and everyone cheers. I jump off the table, out of breath, and walk back to my table.

"Wow Tris! You have an awesome voice and you totally showed Four who's boss. You certainly aren't that little abnegation girl I met 4 years ago!" Christina shouts at me with a huge smile. Everyone agrees and we all get up to leave.

Kitty and I walk back to Christina and Will's apartment and chill there until Kitty is ready to go to bed. When she is asleep, Chris and I gossip and chat about everything and nothing- something I haven't been able to do in years. Spending quality time with friends is brilliant. At about 11pm, I carry a sleeping Kitty back to our apartment and tuck her into bed, before climbing into my own and falling asleep- awaiting the next day.

**Hiya. So that was chapter 2, I always pictured Tris coming back to Dauntless and being a really good singer, so hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

** .turtle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm going to explain why I basically dropped off the face of the earth. So there are a few reasons:**

**I had my exams to revise for**

**I got my laptop confiscated for a week**

**I got it confiscated again…**

**I will try to update again as soon as but I don't know when that will be, I'm so sorry. Oh and by the way, no I'm not quitting this story or my other one, I just don't have a lot of time at the moment. Anyway, chapter 3…**

_Tris Pov_

I wake up with a big smile on my face. _I'm home…finally. _I think to myself happily. I look over at Kitty's bed and see her sleeping peacefully still- she must be really worn out from all of the excitement from yesterday. I decide to get up out of bed and take a shower.

I pick out a black sports bra and stretchy running shorts with my black Vann's, apply my usual make up. Looking at the clock I see it is only 7.30 so I get myself a cup of coffee and turn on our TV. I browse through the channels and find the music channel. Yeah by Usher comes on and I turn it up really loud so that the people a few doors down can probably hear it too. My front door swings open and Zeke and Uriah stroll into my apartment. They start to dance to the music and I join in with them.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask them whilst dancing around with them.

"Oh we were just passing to go to the cafeteria and heard the music from a few halls down so we thought we would come and check it out." Uriah shouts over the music.

"Ok fair enough" I reply and continue dancing, Zeke spinning me and passing me over to Uriah who dips me.

Zeke and Uriah are really good dancers and I make a mental note to ask them if they want to join my dance crew later. Kitty walks into the living room and sees us all dancing so she walks over to Uriah who picks her up and spins her around above his head. She lets out a loud squeal of excitement and giggles uncontrollably causing us all to laugh. When the song finishes, I turn off the TV and take Kitty to get dressed.

As we walk out of the bedroom, the two brothers are lounging across our new sofas and watching kid's TV. I laugh at them and they look up at us turning a light shade of pink and turn of the TV. I grab my black and grey hoodie and sports bag containing my clothes that I will wear after training. We all walk to the cafeteria and sit down to eat our breakfast which consists of muffins and Dauntless cake (Uriah scoffs most of it before we can barely look at it though).

"Right I have to head off to the training room and get in a good work out before my gig tonight." I say as I finish up, checking Kitty to see that she also has finished her muffin.

"Hey, we could look after Kitty for you if you want?" Zeke says with a smile, "She still hasn't met my little Lydia. I'm sure Shauna wouldn't mind an extra one watching TV and playing games with today."

I consider this for a moment and decide to trust Zeke with Kitty, he does have his own child so I'm sure he will be able to handle her for a day.

"Are you sure Shauna won't mind? I don't want to burden you guys…"

"Of course not, its fine! Kitty do you want to meet your Aunty Shauna and your cousin?" Zeke asks Kitty with a goofy face. Kitty nods her head vigorously and looks at me with pleading eyes. Wow! She is usually quite shy but I guess Dauntless is already rubbing off on her.

"Ok that's fine then. Right I really have to go now. I will see you back here at dinner later ok?" I tell Kitty and Zeke with a smile. Uriah follows me as I get up to leave and walks with me to the training room. Just as we get to the door I hear gun shots being fired from the other side. I throw Uriah a confused glance and push open the door to see a line of multi-coloured dressed initiates. Scanning the crowd I see that there are five Erudite, one Amity, three Candor and one Abnegation.

Everyone stops to look at the door and when they see me their eyes grow wide with excitement and awe. That is when I hear the voice I haven't heard in over 3 years shout "Get back to shooting. No one told you to stop!"

I laugh to myself and walk over to the other side of the room and set down my things. Uriah apparently had the same idea as me to train for a bit so I let him join me. I start to hit the punching bag and manage to knock it off its chain after about 5 minutes. Only now do I realise that the room is silent. Nobody is moving and as I look up there are 11 pairs of eyes trained on me with look of shock. Only one pair has a proud look instead, Tobias. He smiles at me but if he thinks that is going to get me to like him again then he has another thing coming!

I turn back to the punching back and continue my work out. After about 45 minutes I get bored so I plug in my phone and begin to perfect my dance routine for my performance later tonight in the Pit. Everybody breaks for lunch and I am the only one left in the room as Uriah had (and I quote) 'gone to feed the growling beast with cake' … again. I pick up the gun that Tobias left out on the table and fire at the target 3 times; the first hitting the bulls eye and the following two going through the same hole. Someone starts clapping as they stand in the doorway, and I sigh as I see who it is.

**Ok so like I said in the author's note at the beginning, I don't know when I will be able to update next. Please don't kill me! Love you all. Until next time xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, same as last time- I still have my laptop taken off me and am not really meant to be writing this but hey! I'm grounded and my dad said that I can't go and watch Divergent! I am ungrounded in 2 and a half weeks so I'm really depressed ): ): I thought I would write another chapter to make me feel better so here we go …**

_Tobias POV_

I roll over in bed as my alarm clock blasts out. A groan escapes my mouth as I think about training the initiates today. I can't help but think how much better it would be if Tris was training them alongside me… That reminds me about yesterday and how she is back! I couldn't believe it when she kicked off her tour in the cafeteria during dinner. I have to admit she is amazing performing live-she even sang her new song 'Jump'. When she arrived back I really didn't recognize her because of her appearance change. Her hair is now down to her rib cage with the tips of it purple and black, the clothes that she was wearing were tight and she has even filled out a lot-she was still so beautiful.

I get up and shower, changing into tight black jeans and a black muscle t-shirt with a hoodie and combats. The clock reads 7.45am as I walk into the cafeteria and grab a muffin. Only a few people are here at the moment I notice as I look around. No Tris though… I really hope that she can give me another chance to be with here again. I can't believe I let her go- I was so stupid. Of course I loved Tris and he was _the one _but I really didn't have my head on straight if I thought that Gemma would be better than Tris. I have not proper reason for ditching Tris but I hope she can forgive me.

[Page Break]

I the targets are all set up and everything is in order as the initiates start to arrive. "Ok listen up!" I shout, getting all of their attentions, "Today we will be learning to shoot a gun. Tomorrow will be knife throwing and the day after that; hand to hand combat." I start by showing them all of the correct stances and watch them try shooting for themselves. I must say that a few of them are reasonable shots but most need a lot of work.

Suddenly the door is thrown open and everyone stops shooting. I turn to see Uriah and…_Tris? _What is she doing here? She looks toward Uriah confusedly and I realise that everyone is staring-she never did like all of the attention focused on her. "Get back to shooting. No one told you to stop!" I shout trying to divert the initiate's attention. It worked and I hear a small laugh come from Tris as she walks over to the punching bags across the room.

The initiates' focus' are lost as Tris starts to hit the punching bag. I analyse her movements and see that every swing and jab is perfectly balanced with the accurate power and stance behind it. She must have practised for some time to correct them. Her strength has improved and she could definitely win a fight over a bigger person then her. I wonder if she would agree to help me train the initiates during the fighting stage… I will ask her later. I just hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me and give me a second chance.

As I turn away to watch the initiates again, a loud thud sounds throughout the training room. There are a few gasps looking at Tris again I see her standing over a fallen punching bag. The chain had been broken; just as I knew it would. The punching bag didn't stand a chance against Tris' strength. Pride fills me eyes as she looks towards me and I smile. To my sadness, she doesn't return it, just turns back to the punching bag.

I can't believe that I let such an amazing woman slip out of my grasp. The only problem is that she has a daughter called Kitty or Katty something? She might have a new boyfriend…It doesn't matter because I love her more than anything but I also know that it will take a lot to convince her I have changed. Lunch rolls around and everyone leaves the training room apart from Tris. I run to the cafeteria to grab some food for both me and Tris. On my way back to the training room more than a few girls stop me but I just ignore and push past them. I can only think about Tris.

As I open the training room door I get a big surprise. I see Tris and…

**Sorry this chapter was a bit boring- I wanted to do Tobias' POV. I will update again soon (like by the weekend or something) Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for all of the support xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys, here is chapter 6 of the story and as promised I am updating by the weekend. I hope you are enjoying this story, let me know what you think xx**

_Tris Pov_

Dom? I smile warmly at him and he returns it. Before I can say anything he has crossed the room in two big strides and his lips are on mine. I melt into the kiss and sigh again. Chuckling slightly, he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine. The last time I saw him was a little while ago.

He had been my boyfriend for just over a year now and we had met in the studio. I was singing the vocals to my cover of 'Give your heart a break' by my good friend Demi Lovato and Dom happened to overhear me. He offered to mix and produce it for me; to which I had agreed- he was one of the most famous artists out there at the moment- refusing that offer would have been stupid. Everyone in the music business dreams to work with Domonic Scott.

After building up a professional relationship with him we started seeing each other more regularly. He was really good to Kitty and even helped me by looking after here when I was working or doing a concert. To be honest he is a very caring boyfriend and I have missed him whilst he had been touring all around America for the past 3 months.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you only got back in 2 weeks!" I say surprised.

"Yeah so did I but our drummer got sick and we had to finish earlier than planned. When I got back I heard that you were touring the Dauntless compound and thought that you might want me here" he states with a small blush at the end. I smile and kiss him again; only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind us.

_Tobias Pov_

I stopped short in the doorway as I see Tris and some dude kissing in the middle of the training room. She doesn't push him away and the little hope I had for her still liking me dies inside of me. Suddenly I realize that this is what Tris must have felt like when she caught me and Gemma that time. All of the pain caused by me was bringing thrown back in my face.

Standing awkwardly in the doorway I consider whether I should turn and walk away but something tells me that I should stay. Wanting to capture both of their attentions I clear my throat loud enough for them to hear me. Tris looks over and her eyes widen in shock as she registers that it is me. A blush covers her face and coldness covers mine as I notice that the man she was kissing is the one and only Dominic Scott. Aka my cousin...

**Ok so I am writing this on my phone so if there are any mistakes or typos just ignore them. I also have a question for you all: should I have fourtris or keep Dom and Tris relationship. I personally like the idea of fourtris again but it is up to you guys. Let me know in you reviews xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again! So I made the mistake of saying that the last chapter was chapter 6 but really it was chapter 5. This is currently chapter 6. So let me update you:**

**Everyone wants Fourtris so that should happen in the next few chapters**

**Also, I am going away for a week (5****th****-13****th****) so I may be able to update whilst I'm on holiday but I don't know. I should be able to but if I don't I just wanted to explain to you beforehand.**

**So this is chapter 6…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any songs/music in this story. All credit goes to rightful owners.**

_Tobias Pov_

I don't break eye contact with Dom and he just stares back mirroring my cold expression. I can sense that Tris is feeling really awkward now and so would I if it wasn't for the hatred I feel towards him at this moment. Most people like my cousin. I mean he is a famous celebrity and I must admit that all of his work that he produces is really good stuff but if you get to know the real him, your opinions change.

I found this out a while ago but lately his behaviour has gone completely downhill. I'm assuming that Tris doesn't know the real reason that he is here. Unfortunately I saw him and one of my initiates walking into his room a couple of nights ago and for the past few days he has been with several different girls. Along with his womanizer lifestyle, he drinks...like a lot. Maybe Tris knows this but I still doubt it.

Finally Tris breaks the silence with a cough and speaks up. "Um..Four this is Dom…my boyfriend. Dom this is Four my…" she struggles to find the right word but I speak before she has chosen what I am to her.

"Dom. Long-time no see. Oh wait I saw you yesterday with all of those girls, didn't I?" I tell him harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only got here about an hour ago." He pleads with his eyes not to say anything about it, but I know that Tris needs to know the truth.

"Yes you do know what I am talking about you scumbag! You have no respect at all! You arrived in Dauntless about a month ago and since then how many girls have you been with? Hmm?"

Dom turns to Tris and she looks completely taken aback and is about to cry. "Come on Tris you can't believe Four. He threw you away like trash and I took care of you for over a year! Why would you want to even see him?"

"Unlike you, Four here isn't lying but you are most definitely not telling me the truth about this situation. Christina is and ex-Candor and she taught me a few things about telling when people are lying. You show all of the signs so", she turns to me and gives me small smile, "thank you Four" she then turns back to Dom, "and Dom-we are over, I never did trust you anyways!" With that she pulls her arm back and swiftly punches him in the side of the face-knocking him unconscious.

A scream is sounded from the doorway and the initiate I saw Dom with runs over to his unconscious body. Tris looks to me as if to ask 'is she the one who you saw with Dom?'. I nod and she shrugs, turning and walking out of the training room, leaving me with two plates of food in my hands, an unconscious cousin and my feet with a crying initiate trying to get him to respond.

_Tris Pov_

Ugh! I knew that whole relationship was a waste of time. Every guy I have met so far has cheated on me! I stalk out of the training room and head back to my apartment to get ready for my gig tonight.

After a warm shower and a short nap, I go over to my closet to pick what I will wear. As I reach out to get a black dress, the doorbell sounds and I can hear Christina and Kitty on the other side of the door. A sigh escapes my lips and I open the door. Kitty runs up to me and gives me a tight hug around my thighs.

"Hi baby! Have you been good today?" I ask her smiling. She nods her head and I let Christina into my bedroom after I put a film on for Kitty.

"Ok so I came over to help you pick your outfit for tonight. Also I was thinking that after the performance we could go get a drink at the bar or something?" She asks me as she sifts through my wardrobe with determined eyes.

"Yeah sound good." I say glumly. Her movements stop and she turns to face me with a questioning look. "Ok I will explain…"

[Page Break]

After an hour of me crying, shouting about how much I hate Dom and eating a huge tub of chocolate ice cream, Christina manages to convince me to calm down. Unfortunately during our convosation, she managed to get out of me that I still had feelings for Four. I didn't even know but now I think about it, it is true…

After another half our, my make-up is done, along with my hair and I am dressed in a tight fitted, short, black dress with sequins across the top. My shoes are black Christian Louboutins with an ankle strap and high platform. Me Christina, who is also dressed up, and Kitty all head out of my apartment and down to the pit; ready to rock the stage.

**Ok so I will try to update as soon as. Sorry if this chapter is boring so let me know f you have any suggestions for what you would like to happen in it. Review! XXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I am currently on the train writing this. Hope you liked my decision to bring back Fourtris. Here goes chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, only the coffee in my hand.**

_Tris Pov_

"And now, please welcome out my favourite female singer, and also my good friend, Tris Prior!" The crowd screamed and applauded as Zeke left the stage. Somehow he managed to convince Max-my tour manager- to host the concert. I don't know how he did it but I'm not complaining because he got a great response from the audience. A stage had been set up in the pit and there is a HUGE sound system surrounding it. Flashing lights and screaming fans- just a normal day for your average national pop star.

Zeke sprints up to me and places a hand on my arm. "Knock em' dead Tris" he says before running off to join the audience again. I jog onto the stage as fast as my heels will let me without falling over like an idiot. "Ok everyone!" I scream over the intensity of the Dauntless' cheers. "What song should I sing for you guys first? Shout the loudest and I will sing that song." All of a sudden Uriah jumps onto the stage and gets don on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. "Please oh mighty Tris can you sing Ignorance? Oh and can you please dedicate the song to the most beautiful, daring and hot dauntless member ever to walk the compound?"

"Who me? Now then Uriah I can't dedicate my own song to myself" I say with a smirk, which earns laughs from the audience.

"I meant me, but whatever floats your boat Tris" Uriah gets up and jumps back off the stage.

"Ok so looks like I will be singing Ignorance and it goes out to Uriah Pedrad, join in if you know the words" I say whilst adjusting my dress and grabbing a mic. The music starts and I begin signing.

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

The crowd starts to jump up and down at different times and it looks like a wave of black.

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

46

[Page break]

As the concert being to draw to a close, on impulse I tell my music crew that I want to do one last song before it finishes. All too well, by my basically sister, Taylor Swift starts to play and the crowd goes quiet.

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

ATW

As I finish the song, everyone in the audience is cheering and I actually feel proud of myself. Being on stage thrills me and I feel adrenaline pulse through my veins during and after every performance. Everybody floods the stage and I get lifted up onto people's shoulders being passed across the crowd, thinking of how Dauntless and my friends are always there for me.

**That was chapter 7. So I know that there wasn't a lot going on so I have written the next chapter to make up for it. If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter ASAP. Thanks xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right as promised I wrote this because the previous chapter didn't have much drama going on. This one should be a bit better-with more happening. On with the chapter…**

_Christina Pov_

Wow Tris did really well and is even better live than she is on the radio. Around the Dauntless compound there are plasma TVs situated at different intervals and the music channel plays on loop. A lot of her songs and music videos play on the TV because of how popular she is, but she is still the same old Tris-only with a daughter. That reminds me, I must ask her who the father is because she never told me.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Tris bounding up to me a little out of breath from being carried across the crowd. "Are you ready to go?" she asks with a smile.

"Yep of course, what about Kitty though?" I think out loud.

"Marlene and Uriah begged me if they could look after her and I said yes. We are officially free for a girls night tonight" she says happily. I don't know if I could handle being famous and raising a child but Tris does and excellent job at it.

"Oh speaking of Kitty, who's her father?" I say to Tris as we walk towards the bar.

"Your Candor is showing." She replies smoothly.

"Ok but seriously, who is he?" I stop and turn to face her. She wears an expressionless face.

"If you get me drunk enough I will tell you" And with that she starts towards the bar again without looking back at me. I follow her into the bar and we order a few drinks.

[Page Break]

_Tris Pov_

"And then he was like 'Come on Tris you can't believe Four. He threw you away like trash and I took care of you for over a year! Why would you want to even see him?' and I was like yeah I can tell that you are lying etc." I giggle and Christina full out laughs on the brink of crying. My head feels fuzzy and my actions are blurry. After laughing for a little while we manage to calm down a bit.

"So I think that you are drunk enough, who is Kitty's father Trissy-poo?" Christina slurs with a lopsided smirk.

"It's kind of obvious…"

"Four?"

"Yep" I giggle, "but don't tell him because he doesn't know and I don't intend for him to find out any time soon." I slur back.

"Come on Tris you need to tell Four sometime soon!" Christina says urgently.

"Tris needs to tell me what?" says a _very_ familiar voice. _Four_.

**Dun dun dun. Is she gonna tell him? Is she not? You will have to wait and find out. Please review and the next chapter will come quicker. Thanks for the support. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I'm back from my holiday now and will be updating more regularly now (at least once a week). Please forgive me because I couldn't write whilst I was on holiday as the Wi-Fi was terrible. Thank you for all the reviews on chapters 7 and 8-I have 120 reviews now- I can't thank you enough!**

**Now for chapter 9…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.**

_Four Pov_

After an emotionally straining day I decide to let myself relax for the night. I grab a beer and settle down on the sofa in front of the TV. As I surf through the channels, there is a knock on my front door. I sigh and open the door to come face to face with an excited looking Zeke. Oh no this can't be good…

"Sup buddy? Go get changed." He tells me with a smirk. Ok a bit creepy…

"Um why? I was gonna just chill here tonight." I respond looking at him with a confused glance.

"Dude come on! There is a big concert in the pit that I want to catch and then we can go get some drinks."

"I don't know…" I say hesitantly. I don't know if it will be awkward to see Tris right now or not. I mean I practically just ruined her relationship with her boyfriend.

"Please… I will buy all of your drinks" he begs and I am about to say yes when he adds "I will even dye Uriah's hair red!" Perfect-I am so in! Uriah had stolen all of my tees and hoodies and hidden them; leaving me to walk around the compound with my upper half on show for a whole day. I got a lot of stares and it was really awkward and uncomfortable-my Abnegation side showing.

"Ok you win. Let me go change and I will meet you in the pit in 10 minutes." With that he grins and runs off.

[Page break]

I have to admit that this concert is pretty awesome. I haven't actually been to one of Tris' before but she sure doesn't disappoint. Uriah is being his usual self by jumping on stage, Zeke had opened the concert and everyone is jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

As the concert finishes up, the gang all group in a circle and decide that we are going to go to the bar that has recently opened up on the other side of the pit. Christina hands Marlene and Uriah Tris' daughter, whilst Shauna gives them hers and Zeke's daughter too and they walk off in the direction of the apartments. Zeke and I have decided that we will sneak into Uriah's apartment later and put red hair dye in his shampoo.

We all head over to the bar and as we walk in, the strong smell of alcohol hits us. Zeke orders a round of beers for us. Tori walks up to us and starts chatting to Shauna as Zeke, Will and I sit down at the bar. Suddenly I hear a very familiar laugh that makes me all warm inside. I look down the bar and see Tris with Christina laughing at something one of them said. I really want to go and talk to Tris but I don't know whether she wants to see me at the moment because she was really upset after finding out the truth about Dom. As I mentally battle with myself Zeke slaps my shoulder and I snap out of it.

"Go talk to her. You have been sat there staring for at least 10 minutes now" he shouts over the music. I stand up and walk over to the girls before my brain can stop me.

"Come on Tris you need to tell Four sometime soon!" Christina says urgently.

"Tris needs to tell me what?" I say startling them both. They stop talking and turn to look at me with two very different expressions. Christina is smirking and Tris looks like a deer caught in headlights-complete and utter shock.

"Christina! What are you doing here? Did you drink anything because I swear if you hurt our baby I-" Will, who must have followed me to speak to the girls, shouts angrily but is cut off when Christina slaps him across the face. He just stands there with wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing at his lack of words.

"I'm not drunk Will! I was just pretending to be. Honestly can't you trust me enough not to drink whilst I'm pregnant?!" Christina screams back at him.

"But you were slurring and giggling!" Will reasons with her.

"That is called acting babe." And with that she stands up says goodbye to Tris and drags Will out of the bar; leaving a panic stricken Tris and an awkward me sitting alone at the bar.

_Tris Pov_

Two words: awkward silence. Neither of us makes eye contact with each other. After about 5 minutes of just sitting there, Four finally breaks the silence but the tension is still in the air.

"So you never did answer my question" he says to meets his eyes meet mine.

"What question?" I slur as I order a round of shots for us both.

"Don't play dumb Tris. Christina said that you needed to tell me something sometime soon. What was it?" I say taking Tris' shot off her as her head rests on the bar top.

"Oh…well…umm…You know my daughter?" She starts hesitantly as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah… What about her?" I ask a very drunk and almost passed out Tris.

"She's-" Soft snores cut off Tris' sentence as she falls asleep. I sigh. How does Kitty have anything to do with this?

I finish all of the shots and scoop an unconscious Tris into my arms and take her back to her apartment. Standing outside of her front door I realise that I have no key so I search through Tris' handbag. Finding the key I place it in the lock and walk into her huge apartment.

[Page Break]

After setting Tris down on her bed, under her covers, I walk back out of the apartment making sure to lock the front door and put the key through the letterbox. I find Zeke outside Uriah's apartment and we both sneak into his bathroom silently. Emptying the shampoo down the sink, Zeke fills the empty bottle with bright red hair dye. Laughing silently, we creep out of the bathroom and into the living room to find two sleeping figures lay across the sofa-Kitty and Ivy (Zeke and Shauna's 1 year old daughter).

Zeke tip toes over to Ivy and places a small kiss on her forehead and I glance over at Kitty. She looks a lot like Tris but also someone else. Someone familiar but I can't quite put my finger on who. I wonder what it would be like to be a father one day. I had always pictured marrying Tris, settling down and having kids together and I still do hope that one day that might happen. Zeke breaks me out of my trance with a light punch to my arm. Smiling we sneak back out of Uriah's apartment and I can't wait to see Uriah's face tomorrow at breakfast.

**There you go- chapter 9. Thanks again for all of the reviews and follows/favourites; please keep them coming. The se sooner you review the sooner the next chapter gets posted- I may even post it later today…you never know. It all depends on how many reviews I get. Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
